A Tyrant's Demand
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: King Vegeta has always kept Frieza away from his small son, Prince Vegeta. But what happens when the tyrant wants the prince as a soldier on his ship?
1. Frieza's Demand

A/N: As most of you know, I write a lot of humor stories, but also some serious ones. This is one of the serious ones. This story was inspired by a pic I found of King Vegeta and Chibi Vegeta. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

"King Vegeta, Lord Frieza has requested a meeting with you on his ship", a Saiyan soldier said. "All right", King Vegeta replied. "He also asked that you bring the prince with you", the soldier added. "All right", the Saiyan king said again. The soldier nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room.

King Vegeta made his way to his small son's bedroom. No doubt the little boy was all ready asleep. After all, it was pretty late.

The Saiyan king peeped in his son's room. Sure enough, the little prince was fast asleep. The child lay in his bed, his blanket pulled up to his chin.

King Vegeta didn't want to wake his sleeping son, but he had to, or there was no telling what Frieza would do. "Vegeta, wake up", he said softly, shaking his son's shoulder. The small Saiyan's eyes opened slowly. "Hi, Daddy", he said, rubbing his eyes sleepily with his small hands.

"Come on, Vegeta", his father said. "Where are we going?" Vegeta asked. "We have to go to a meeting on Frieza's ship", King Vegeta answered. The young prince yawned. "I'm tired", he said. "I want to sleep". "I can carry you", his father replied. "Okay", the Saiyan child said.

The Saiyan king didn't like the idea of Frieza meeting his son. In fact, he had tried to hide his son from the tyrant, but that hadn't worked out the way he'd hoped it would.

(Flashback)

"My patience is wearing thin, Vegeta", Frieza said, his voice shaking with anger. "When do you monkeys intend to have Planet Saske conquered?" "It should be conquered by tomorrow", King Vegeta answered. As soon as the words left his mouth, the door to the throne room opened and in walked a young Saiyan, no older than at least three or four years old. "Well, what do we have here?" Frieza asked. The Saiyan child greatly resembled King Vegeta. His spiky, jet-black hair stuck up in the same flame-like style as the Saiyan king's did. A furry, brown tail swished ariound him. "Lord Frieza, this is my son, Prince Vegeta", King Vegeta said. "I didn't know you had a son", the Ice-Jin said. "How old is the child?" "He just turned four a few days ago", King Vegeta answered.

"Who are you?" little Vegeta asked Frieza. The lizard smirked at him. "Surely, your father here has told you about me", he said. The Saiyan prince shook his head. "Well, I am the mighty Frieza", the Ice-Jin said to him. "I think I heard Daddy talking about you once", the child said, "He said something about you wanting a planet conquered in no less than three days".

"Ah, so you know a little about me? Well, why don't you tell me a little about you?" the tyrant said. "Well, Daddy says I've got potential to become a great fighter someday", the child said proudly. "Interesting", Frieza said. "we really must see each other again soon". The Saiyan child smiled at his father and scampered off.

"Where's the boy's mother?" Frieza asked, turning back to King Vegeta. The Saiyan king looked down at the floor. Kaiya, his wife, had died when little Vegeta was only two. "She died when he was two", King Vegeta said. "Oh, well that explains it", Frieza smirked.

(Flashback ends)

...

...

So, what'll happen to little Vegeta on Frieza's ship? Should I continue this? Let me know.


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2. Thanks to Meiyo Motou for the review on Chapter 1. Enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

"So, I trust that Planet Saske has been successfully conquered?" Frieza asked. "Yes, Sir", King Vegeta answered. "Good", Frieza said.

Prince Vegeta sat on the floor, playing. His furry little tail swished around him.

Suddenly, the little boy yawned. He got up and walked over to King Vegeta. The little prince barely reached past his father's knee. Vegeta tugged on his father's leg, a request to be picked up.

King Vegeta reached down, picked his son up off the ground, and sat the four-year-old child in his lap. Little Vegeta yawned again, snuggled into his father's chest, and drifted off to sleep. "Aw, how precious", Zarbon said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Well, Vegeta, the other thing I wanted to speak to you about was, I want your son to train as a soldier on my ship", Frieza said. "No, Lord Frieza", King Vegeta said. "I can't do that to my son".

"My, you Saiyans really are stubborn, aren't you?" Frieza said, shaking his head. "Let's see how stubborn you are when that little child is involved". "What are you talking about?" King Vegeta asked, preparing to fight. "It would be a shame of he were to get hurt, would you say, Zarbon?" Frieza asked, smirking. "Yes, quite a shame", the teal-skinned lieutenant answered, smirking as well.

At this, King Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. "You monster", he growled at Frieza, "What good would it do to hurt him?" "None, but it wouldn't exactly do any good for him if you didn't follow my orders either, Vegeta", the Ice-Jin answered. "I'll be expecting your response tomorrow, and feel free to bring the child with you", he added as King Vegeta rose to his feet and left the room, the sleeping child in his arms.

...

King Vegeta headed back to his son's room, the little prince in his arms. He couldn't give his only child to that monster. He all ready had seen what they did in front of him, he couldn't imagine what they would do to his small son if he was no longer there to protect Vegeta.

...

...

I know it's a little short, I promise the next one will be longer. What do you think? You like it? Hate it? Let me know.


	3. Vegeta's First Mission

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 3. First, sorry it took a while, but I was once again struck with a bad case of writer's block, but, all better now. Second, I wanna say thanks to krillin, Meiyo Motou, Cara2012, thelittlewitchgirl, and Mariposa for all the reviews on Chapter 2, as well as LaughableBunny for the review on Chapter 1. Hope you guys all like this new Chapter. And for Mariposa: I promise this Chapter is a lot longer than either of the other two chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Prince Vegeta sat on the floor of Frieza's throne room, playing. Meanwhile, his father and the Ice-Jin were discussing something to do with the Planet Trade Organization.

"Good", Frieza said, smirking. "I expect the job will be done soon".

"Yes, Lord Frieza", King Vegeta said. And with that, the Saiyan king rose to his feet, picked up his son and the two left Frieza's ship.

...

Prince Vegeta was fast asleep when he was awakened by his father.

"Let's go, Vegeta", he heard his father say.

"Huh? Where are we going, Daddy?" the little prince asked, sleepily.

"You said the next time I went on a mission that you wanted to go with me, didn't you?" King Vegeta asked his son.

Vegeta was instantly awake. "Yeah!" he answered. Was his father really saying...? Did he really mean...?

"Well, Frieza's sending me, Nappa, and three other soldiers to Planet Kantana, and you're coming too", his father said.

"Okay, Daddy", Vegeta replied excitedly.

Before the young Saiyan prince knew it, he, his father, a soldier named Nappa, and three soldiers he recognized but didn't remember the names of, were inside the space pods that the Saiyans always travelled to other planets in.

Vegeta looked out the window of his own pod, knowing that his father and the other Saiyans were in the other five pods. The pods were relatively small, so as to travel faster. The only thing was, each only carried one person.

In a way though, Vegeta found himself wishing that he was in his father's pod. He was still little so he could have probably fit in his father's lap.

The four-year-old prince could hardly wait to get to this Planet Kantana. He wondered, what did the inhabitants there look like? Was the planet anything like Planet Vegeta? But then, it didn't matter. Vegeta knew the only reason he and the others were going was because Frieza wanted the inhabitants wiped out and the planet conquered, so he could sell it, like the lizard had done with so many planets before.

As he thought about this, something else crossed the small Saiyan's mind. The other day, when he had been on Frieza's ship, it had seemed like his father was careful about everything he did and said around Frieza. And when the lizard had said something about training Vegeta, his father had looked angry and possibly, a little afraid? But that didn't make any sense. If there was one thing Vegeta knew was true, it was that his father wasn't afraid of anyone or anything.

...

Two hours passed and Vegeta shook himself awake, unaware that he had fallen asleep in the first place. He looked out the window of his pod again. The other five pods were still there. Which meant they hadn't reached Kantana yet. Vegeta was excited about the mission, but he was also frustrated. How long before they reached the planet? What if the inhabitants weren't even worth fighting? Suddenly, the green scouter that he'd been given beeped.

"Vegeta, you awake?" his father's voice said through the device.

"Yeah, Daddy", Vegeta answered.

"We're almost there", the Saiyan king continued. "We'll be there in another two hours".

"Okay", Vegeta said and disabled the scouter.

He sat the scouter down and sighed in frustration. Two more hours? The Saiyan prince was all ready bored out of his mind and they were only halfway there.

"I'm gonna go insane from complete boredom", the four-year-old Saiyan groaned. There was nothing to do except look out at the stars.

...

Two more hours passed and Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw a big bright green planet come into view. Once again, the prince's scouter beeped.

"We're here", Nappa's voice said through Vegeta's scouter.

"Good", Vegeta replied. "Any longer and I would have lost it".

...On Planet Kantana...

The Saiyans were easily winning. The Kantans were frantically trying to fight them, but unlike the Saiyans, they couldn't fire ki blasts. They had to use machines to fire off the energy attacks. But the Saiyans had encased themselves in a giant energy bubble that repelled the Kantans' attacks effortlessly.

King Vegeta smirked and sent a wave of ki blasts, wiping out several Kantans. The soldiers laughed as four-year-old Prince Vegeta blasted a Kantan who had been stupid enough to let his guard down.

...

Several hours passed and the six Saiyans had completely erradicated every last Kantan on the planet.

"Why's Frieza want this dirtball planet anyway?" one of the three unamed soldiers asked.

"No idea", Nappa answered.

"It's a nice little rock, but it seems like it's pretty much useless", another of the three soldiers said.

"He wants the resources", King Vegeta explained. "There are somethings found on this planet that Frieza said he couldn't find anywhere else".

"So, he sent us because we're the only ones who can fight good, right?" Vegeta asked.

The soldiers laughed.

"Yep, you're your father's son all right", Nappa said.

...

After making sure that they had completely wiped out the Kantans, the Saiyans returned to their pods and headed back to Planet Vegeta.

...

"That mission was actually kinda boring, Daddy", Vegeta said as he and his father returned home.

"Really?" the Saiyan king asked.

"Yeah, they couldn't use energy attacks like us, they were weak", Vegeta answered.

"Well, it was your first mission", King Vegeta said.

"I know, but I hope my next one's against somebody with at least a halfway decent power level", the Saiyan prince replied and walked to his room.

...

...

So, what do you guys think? Like it? Let me know.


	4. The Wrath of Frieza

A/N: Well, here it is, the one and only, Chapter 4. First, sorry it took a while to update, but once again, I was struck by the horrible, annoying curse that is writer's block. But I swear this chapter was very carefully thought out and I promise it's by far the longest chapter of this entire fanfic so far. Second, I wanna say thanks to LaughableBunny, Meiyo Motou, Mariposa, Cara2012, and Zephire for all the great reviews on Chapter 3. Let me know what you guys all think of this new Chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, and I never will. Akira Toriyama owns DBZ and all of the characters, he always has and always will.

**WARNING: SOME BLOOD AND CHILD VIOLENCE.**

...

"So, Vegeta, I trust that the mission on Planet Kantana was successful?" Frieza asked. "Yes, Lord Frieza", King Vegeta answered. "Good", Frieza smirked.

"That mission was actually kinda boring, Frieza", Prince Vegeta said.

At this, Frieza turned to face the four-year-old Saiyan prince.

"Is that so?" the lizard asked.

Vegeta nodded.

Frieza smirked sadistically. King Vegeta watched the tyrant warily.

"Well then, I'll have to remember that before I send you on another mission", the Ice-Jin said to Vegeta.

"Zarbon", Frieza said, turning to his teal-skinned lieutenant.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked.

"Take the child to the training room", Frieza ordered in a very calm voice. "I wish to speak to his father in private".

Zarbon smirked, "Whatever you say, Lord Frieza", he said.

With that, the green-haired changeling led the Saiyan child out of the room. King Vegeta watched Zarbon out of the corner of his eyes. Frieza was up to something.

...In the training room...

"You really are an arrogant little monkey, aren't you?" Zarbon sneered at Vegeta. The Saiyan child scowled.

"I'm not a monkey, I'm a Saiyan", the young Saiyan prince said.

"Of course", Zarbon replied with a fake smile.

"Well, are we gonna spar or what?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, we're going to spar all right", Zarbon smirked.

...Back in the throne room...

"That little son of yours is quite strong, isn't he, Vegeta?" Frieza asked. "Even for a Saiyan child".

"Yes, he is", King Vegeta replied, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"Now do you see why I wish to have him as a soldier on my ship?" the Ice-Jin smirked.

King Vegeta said nothing.

"Well?" Frieza's voice grew hard.

"Yes, Lord Frieza", King Vegeta answered, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

"You need not worry that I will not take care of him, Vegeta", Frieza said, his smirk growing broader.

Again, King Vegeta fought to keep the rising anger inside him under control. The Saiyan king wanted nothing more than to tell the tyrant to kiss his tail, go get his son, and leave the Ice-Jin's ship. But he knew if he did that, his son would pay for his actions. Frieza seemed to be holding Prince Vegeta's wellbeing over the Saiyan king's head all the time. If he suspected that King Vegeta would say no to something, the Ice-Jin would then bring up the subject of it being a terrible shame if his young son were to get hurt. King Vegeta would never let anyone or anything hurt his small son if there was a chance that he could stop it. But whenever it came to Frieza, there was only so much the Saiyan king could do against the icy tyrant.

"The boy will only train on my ship for a year, then you can have him back", the Ice-Jin went on, pulling the Saiyan king out of his thoughts.

A year? That was actually good news to King Vegeta. He had thought that Frieza would insist on keeping his son as a soldier for much longer.

"Well, Vegeta?" Frieza's voice cut into his thoughts again.

"Of course, Lord Frieza", King Vegeta replied.

Though the news of his son being on Frieza's ship for only a year secretly relieved King Vegeta, it also troubled him. There were a lot of things that could happen in a year to the four-year-old Saiyan prince without his father there to protect him from danger.

...Two hours later...

Finally, the meeting with Frieza ended and King Vegeta headed to the training room to retrieve his son.

"Daddy...", King Vegeta heard a faint voice groan as he walked down the dark metal corridor. "Vegeta?" he called, frantically heading toward where he had heard the voice. "Vegeta, where are you?"

"Daddy...", the voice groaned again. It was coming from the training room. King Vegeta hurried into the training room.

Vegeta lay on the floor, bruised and beaten. His eyes were closed and the sleeveless blue training gi he always wore was torn and soaked bright red with the blood that was coming from his nose, mouth, and the severe injuries that covered the small Saiyan's body. Several patches of bloody fur were missing from little Vegeta's mangled tail and lay around the child and the four-year-old Saiyan prince seemed to be having trouble breathing.

King Vegeta fell to his knees beside his young son and rested a hand on the child's left shoulder. The little boy's eyes slowly opened.

"Who did this to you?" King Vegeta demanded, his voice filled with rage. "Tell me, Vegeta!"

"Z-Zar...bon...", Vegeta answered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Dammit all to hell! I swear I'll rip that _kisama _apart!" King Vegeta snarled.

Suddenly, young Vegeta moaned in pain again and his father's anger quickly faded into concern. "Come on, Vegeta", the Saiyan king said softly. "Let's get you out of here and into a rejuvenation tank".

Vegeta yelped as his father tried to lift him. "Daddy, that hurts", he whimpered.

Very carefully, King Vegeta shifted his arms under his small son's body. Vegeta closed his eyes and groaned softly as his father lifted him very carefully, so as not to hurt the Saiyan child even more.

As his father carried him through the halls of the Saiyan castle, little Vegeta managed to relax in his father's secure grip. He was still in pain, but he felt safe. At least he was away from Frieza's ship and in the protective arms of his father, and that made the four-year-old Saiyan prince feel a little better.

Five minutes later, the two arrived at the healing room.

"You know what to do, Malaka", King Vegeta said, carefully handing his half-conscious son to the doctor. The doctor nodded and put Vegeta's small, limp body in the rejuvenation tank and pressed the buttons to activate the tank.

...

An hour later, King Vegeta drained the tank, helped his son into some dry clothes, and carried the little boy to bed.

"Daddy, please...", Vegeta begged as his father carried him down the hall to his bedroom. "Don't make me go back there".

King Vegeta didn't know what to tell his son. He had no doubt that Frieza would force him to take the child back to the Ice-Jin's ship again. But he refused to let Zarbon near his son again.

...Five minutes later...

King Vegeta sat beside his son's bed, watching the little prince sleep. He had expected the Saiyan child to have nightmares about being beaten by Zarbon.

A second later, the Saiyan king's suspicion was proven. Vegeta gasped and began to shake. "Stop it, Zarbon...stop it...I wanna go home", the Saiyan child murmured. "Daddy...Daddy, where are you?"

"Vegeta, Vegeta! Wake up!" King Vegeta said, shaking his son's shoulder. Vegeta's eyes flew open and he started to scream. "No! NO! Leave me alone, Zarbon!" the four-year-old Saiyan prince shrieked, his face filled with fear. Then, he realized he was looking into the face of his father, not his tormentor and he started to calm down.

"I don't wanna go back there", Vegeta said, burying his face into his father's chest. "Please don't make me go back".

"Don't worry, Vegeta", his father said. "I won't take you back to that animal's ship".

The second King Vegeta said these words, he regretted it. He knew Frieza would find some way to force him to bring his young son back to the ship. He hated lying to the little boy, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep the promise he had just so foolishly made.

As four-year-old Vegeta drifted off to sleep, King Vegeta lamented on the things that had happened. It all infuriated the Saiyan king that he was powerless to stop Frieza from hurting his son. He had been able to lead his people to victory in the war against the Tuffles nearly ten years ago, he had faced and beaten countless enemies on the planet purging missions he sometimes went on, but here he was, powerless to defend his son from Frieza.

"You'll have your day, Frieza", he muttered under his breath. "You'll have your day very soon".

...

...

So, what do you guys think? Let me know.


	5. Just a Child

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 5. I promise you guys, this is by far the longest Chapter of this story so far. Also, Thanks to Cara2012, Meiyo Motou, Mariposa, and WildVegeta for the reviews on Chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

King Vegeta sighed reluctantly as he picked his sleeping son up out of his bed. Once again, Frieza had called the Saiyan king and his son for a meeting on his ship late at night, when four-year-old Prince Vegeta had all ready been put to bed.

The last time the Saiyan ruler and his young son had been on Frieza's ship, the prince had been badly beaten by Frieza's lieutenant, Zarbon. That had been only two short weeks ago. And now, King Vegeta was being forced to take his little child back to the tyrant's ship. It was actually a good thing that the small prince was fast asleep. The Saiyan toddler was absolutely terrified of Frieza's ship now.

...

"Excuse me for a moment, Vegeta, I need to speak with Zarbon in private", Frieza said.

"Of course, Lord Frieza", King Vegeta replied.

No sooner than the Ice-Jin stepped out of the throne room, little Vegeta yawned and awoke.

"Where are we?" the young Saiyan asked sleepily, looking around the room.

"We're on Frieza's ship", his father answered.

At this, Vegea's eyes closed again and the child buried his face in his father's shoulder, shaking with fear.

King Vegeta wanted nothing more than to finish the meeting with Frieza so he could take his son home.

"I'm scared, Daddy", Vegeta said, pulling the Saiyan king out of his thoughts.

"There's no need to be scared", King Vegeta said, rocking hs small son back and forth slightly.

As soon as the word's left the Saiyan king's mouth, the door opened and in walked Frieza, followed closely by Zarbon.

"Now where were we, Vegeta?" the Ice-Jin asked. As he asked this, the lizard sat back on his hoverchair. Zarbon looked over at Vegeta, who hid his face in his shoulder again.

"I would be happy to baby-sit the little prince while the two of you have meeting", Zarbon offered.

"That won't be necessary, Zarbon", King Vegeta replied firmly.

"Actually, Zarbon, go ahead", Frieza put in.

"Daddy", Vegeta whimpered, glancing up at his father pleadingly, tears threatening to fall from his onyx black eyes.

"Don't worry, Vegeta", Frieza said. "The child will be fine".

...

Vegeta shook with fear as he stood in front of Zarbon.

"Are you scared?" Zarbon sneered. "Then you're not so stupid after all, you should be scared".

Vegeta backed up until he found a wall.

Zarbon smirked, stepped forward, and smacked Vegeta across the face so hard, the small Saiyan fell to the floor. Laughing cruelly, the teal-skinned changeling proceeded to continue abusing the Saiyan child. "Stop!" Vegeta screamed, curling into a ball. "Stop it! Please! Please, stop! PLEASE!" Zarbon ignored the four-year-old's desperate pleas.

The Saiyan child began to cry. Zarbon stomped on the small Saiyan's back. "Daddy! Daddy!" Vegeta wailed, tears streaming from his eyes.

The door opened and in ran King Vegeta, his face livid. "Zarbon, get your hands off my son!" he snarled. "You do not command me", Zarbon replied boldly.

The teal-skinned changeling had to dodge a ki blast aimed at his face.

The angry Saiyan king sent several more ki blasts, causing Zarbon to flee from the training room.

When he was sure that Zarbon had gone, King Vegeta turned back to his small son. He had gotten there just in time. Vegeta wasn't as badly hurt as he had been two weeks before, but he was still hurt. His little face was red, sore, and stained with tears. King Vegeta could see a red mark in the shape of Zarbon's hand on Vegeta's right cheek, a few bones in the young Saiyan's body were most likely broken, and the Saiyan child seemed badly frightened.

"We're going home right now", King Vegeta said, picking his son up very carefully.

...

"It seems like Frieza truly enjoys torturing Vegeta", Malaka remarked as he activated the rejuvenation tank.

"It's not Frieza", King Vegeta said, watching his son's small body float around in the blue-green liquid in the rejuvenation tank. "It's that _kisama _lieutenant of his, Zarbon".

"The prince is strong for a child", Malaka said.

"But he's still just that", King Vegeta added. "A child".

"That's very true", Malaka nodded.

...

...

I know this Chapter was short, but I promise the next one will be much longer.

So what'd you guys think of this new Chapter? Let me know.


	6. Another Mission

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 6. First off, I promise this Chapter is by far the longest of this entire story for now. Second, I wanna say thanks to janelle101, WildVegeta, and Cara2012 for all the reviews on Chapter 5, as well as janelle101 for the review on Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

The wind whipped through Vegeta's spiky, black hair as he stepped out of his pod. Excitement swept over the young Saiyan prince in a wave. He and his father were on Planet Vernoa, and for the first time, no other soldiers had gone with them. Vegeta had been very surprised when his father had told him that they were going on a mission by themselves.

The young prince was both happy and a little suspicious. If he and his father were the only two on the mission, did that mean this mission wasn't even worth bothering with? What if it was just as boring as the last one?

Suddenly, a loud screech rang out. Vegeta turned to see a purple creature with scaly skin, yellow eyes, sharp silver claws, and a birdlike beak, fly at him.

Vegeta, guided by instinct, shot a ki blast and knocked the thing to the ground.

His scouter beeped. The creature had a power level of 3,000.

A smirk crossed Vegeta's face. "Finally", he said. "Some _real_ competition".

With that, the Saiyan prince started shooting more ki blasts at the bizarre birdlike creature. The thing screeched and fell to the ground as one of its scaly wings was burned.

"Surely you can do better than that", Vegeta snorted.

Squawking angrily, the thing rushed at Vegeta, claws outstretched.

Vegeta barely dodged, earning a slight cut on the left side of his face.

"You'll pay for that, you scaly-skinned freak!" the four-year-old Saiyan prince snarled, firing another ki blast at the Vernoan.

Before he could fire another, the young prince found himself surrounded by several of the scaly, birdlike creatures. Each with a power level of at leat 3,000. If not more than that.

Without warning, one of the Vernoans reached out, yanked the scouter, threw it to the ground and crushed it.

"Like that's gonna stop me", Vegeta said. "I all ready learned your power levels".

One of the Vernoans swung their claws, just missing Vegeta's face again.

Suddenly, a bright purple ki blast came out of nowhere and shot one of the Vernoans in the back. As the creature collapsed the others began to dart around, squawking in panic.

Vegeta turned around to see King Vegeta standing there.

"Ready, Vegeta?" the Saiyan king asked.

"Yeah", Vegeta answered.

The two Saiyans fired a ki blast at the same time, wiping out all but one of the Vernoans.

...Three hours later...

"That was a lot better than the last mission, Daddy", Vegeta said.

"I have to agree with you there, Vegeta", his father said.

"At least we got some real competition this time", the small prince said.

But then, the Saiyan child's smile faded into a look of fear.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go back to Frieza's ship", the four-year-old Saiyan said.

Guilt swept over King Vegeta at the mention of returning to Frieza's ship. He knew Vegeta didn't want to go back to the tyrant's ship, and he couldn't blame him. But what could he do? It would be worse for his young son if he didn't obey the lizard's orders.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, you guys.

Review =)


	7. King Vegeta's Decision

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 7. Thanks to Cara2012, LaughableBunny, and Meiyo Motou for the reviews on Chapter 6. Also, thanks to Meiyo Motou for the review on Chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy this next Chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"So, I trust that the mission on Planet Vernoa was successful?" Frieza asked.

"Yes", King Vegeta answered.

"Excellent", Frieza smirked. "And I suppose your little child thought it challenging enough?"

King Vegeta glanced down at his small son, who was fast asleep in his lap. The little boy had just turned five a few days before.

"Yes", the Saiyan king answered as his son stirred.

"The child is five now, is that correct?" Frieza questioned.

King Vegeta nodded.

At that moment, little Vegeta started to whimper as if he were having a nightmare and snuggled against his father's chest.

"Aw, isn't that just adorable?" Frieza sneered.

"Should we wake him up?" Zarbon asked, a smirk crossing his face.

"No, Zarbon", King Vegeta said firmly.

Ignoring the Saiyan king, Zarbon reached over and grabbed Vegeta's tail.

Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes flew open. The small Saiyan let out a pained whimper as Zarbon's grip on his little tail increased.

Smirking insanely, the teal-skinned changeling gave a hard yank and Vegeta fell out of his father's lap onto the floor.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" Vegeta yelled, trying to crawl away from Zarbon. But the crazed changeling kept coming.

Before King Vegeta could create a ki blast, Zarbon grabbed Vegeta and dragged the little boy out of the throne room.

King Vegeta raced after Frieza's lieutenant, but Zarbon was all ready in the training room and the door was shut.

"OPEN THE DOOR, DAMMIT!" King Vegeta roared, slamming his fists against the door, leaving several dents in it.

Finally, the Saiyan king punched the door so hard, his fist literally went through the door.

"Zarbon!" King Vegeta snarled, busting through the door. "_CHIKUSHO! _ZARBON! I MEAN IT! RELEASE MY SON THIS INSTANT!"

Zarbon smirked, threw Vegeta at his father's feet, and walked out of the room. The small Saiyan was convulsing in pain, his eyes were squeezed shut, tears were streaming down his face, blood was running from his nose and mouth, and his tail was tied into a tight knot.

King Vegeta dropped to the floor beside his son and cradled the small Saiyan in his arms. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked tiredly up at his father.

"Daddy...", the little boy groaned.

"I'm here, Vegeta", King Vegeta said, holding his son close to him. "I'm right here".

...

Five hours had passed since King Vegeta brought his son to the healing room and the doctors had placed the little boy in the healing room.

Now, King Vegeta sat beside Vegeta, holding his hand while the little prince slept. Vegeta's injuries had been very serious and the doctors had insisted that the child stay the night in the healing room. If he started doing better, he would be able to leave first thing in the morning. But if not, he would have to stay.

Many of the doctors were confused by King Vegeta's behavior. Usually, the Saiyan king appeared ruthless and stoic. But now, here sitting with his small son, he looked worried. None of the doctors could understand, except for Malaka. Only he knew of the strong bond King Vegeta shared with his son.

"You haven't left the prince's side since you brought him here, Sire", one doctor said, walking over to the two Saiyan royals.

"He's my son", King Vegeta said, running a hand through his young son's thick, black hair. "He's my little boy".

Seeing this, Malaka hurried over.

"We all understand that you're worried, Sir", he said. "But I assure you that we're going to do everything we possibly can".

With that, Malaka and the other doctor turned and walked away.

King Vegeta watched them leave, but then he turned back to his son. The Saiyan child was still asleep, but he was shaking and whimpering as if he was having a horrible nightmare.

A minute later, little Vegeta gasped and sat up quickly, his face covered with sweat.

"It's okay, you can relax now", his father said.

"Daddy", the small Saiyan started to say.

"It's all right, you're safe now, Vegeta", King Vegeta assured his son. "Now, you need to get some sleep".

"But, Daddy, I don't wanna sleep", Vegeta said. "What if Zarbon gets me while I'm asleep?"

"He won't, I'll be here and I'll make sure that animal isn't anywhere near you again. Not this time", his father promised.

Vegeta lay back down, feeling a little better.

'_I'm gonna be okay. Daddy's right here with me. Daddy's not gonna let that kisama Zarbon hurt me again, he promised. He's gonna protect me'_, the small prince told himself as he drifted off to sleep again.

...Two hours later...

"I don't understand, it's two o'clock in the morning, and King Vegeta hasn't fallen asleep yet", one doctor said.

"Saiyans can go for days without sleep", Malaka said. "You should know, you've worked here for almost seven years. And besides, King Vegeta refuses to fall asleep. He knows it's highly unlikely that Zarbon will come here, but it seems like he's not taking a chance on it".

Unaware that the doctors were watching him, King Vegeta picked his son up out of the bed and held him against his chest, rubbing the small Saiyan's back. The Saiyan king wanted nothing more than to take back the day Frieza had met his young son. Maybe if he had made sure his son didn't go into the throne room that day, then his little child proably wouldn't have to suffer the pain that he was most likely in at that very moment.

It was all too much, little Vegeta was only five years old. King Vegeta knew he had drilled into the child, since he was able to start training, that he was the Prince of all Saiyans and that he had to always be strong and resilient. But he was still only five, there was only so much he could take before he was broken, even though he was a Saiyan.

Unable to think, the Saiyan king held his sleeping son close.

"Daddy...", a voice whispered.

King Vegeta looked down. Little Vegeta had opened one eye and looking up at his father, even though he was clearly exhausted.

"Go back to sleep, Vegeta", his father said.

Vegeta obediently closed his eyes, leaned against his father and went back to sleep.

King Vegeta couldn't believe that in nearly two months' time that he would have to give his son to Frieza. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to, or else he wouldn't even have a son anymore.

...

...

So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know, guys.

Review =)


	8. Zarbon Strikes

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 8. First off, this Chapter was very, very carefully thought of. Second, I wanna say thanks to Meiyo Motou, WildVegeta, Mariposa, Cara2012, dynamo6000, and LaughableBunny for all the reviews on Chapter 7. Hope you guys all like this next Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

**WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR CHILD ABUSE, SOME BLOOD, AND IS A SLIGHT TEAR-JERKER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

...

It was three o'clock in the morning, and King Vegeta was still sitting at his five-year-old son's bedside, wide awake. It was clear to the doctors that the Saiyan king wouldn't be leaving or going to sleep anytime soon.

...One hour later...

King Vegeta had sat with his son nearly all night and he really needed to ask Malaka if Vegeta would be able to leave soon. But he couldn't bring himself to leave his son. Dozens of doctors were there, but the king knew it would scare his young son if the child woke up alone. He couldn't do that to his small son, not after everything that happened.

'_I'll just be gone for five minutes and then I'll be right back'_, he told himself. '_Besides, I'll only be across the room'_.

He looked down to see if the prince was awake or not, and sure enough, little Vegeta was still sleeping peacefully. Hopefully he would stay asleep this time. For the past few hours, he'd been waking up because of nightmares, but then he would see his father and remember he was safe and would go back to sleep.

With a sigh, King Vegeta got up and crossed the room to Malaka's quarters. The Saiyan king didn't suspect that any harm would come to his son, not in the healing room with several doctors watching over him. But he was wrong.

...Five minutes later...

Ever so quietly, Zarbon snuck into the room. He then looked around the room, but he didn't spot King Vegeta anywhere. The teal-skinned changeling grinned evily and turned to the sleeping prince. He looked so peaceful. '_This is getting so easy, it's almost not fair, but it'll be so much fun to hear that puny little brat scream_', Zarbon thought.

It actually hadn't been easy slipping past the Palace Guards, but after finding the healing room, everything started to go a little more smoothly. Zarbon just had to avoid being detected by any of the doctors. But the green-haired changeling didn't see any of the doctors nearby either.

Frieza's lieutenant stepped closer to the bed. And then, without any hesitation, he yanked off Vegeta's blanket and grabbed the Saiyan toddler's tail.

The five-year-old Saiyan prince's eyes flew open as he was hoisted into the air and dropped to the floor.

"Hi there, Vegeta", Zarbon said, staring down at him. "Did you miss me?"

"N-no...p-please, no...n-not you!" Vegeta whimpered.

"I just love how that cute little face of yours fills with fear whenever you see me, Vegeta", Zarbon said, his evil smirk growing broader. "It's just so damn adorable!"

Vegeta curled into a ball and started to cry frantically.

"Daddyyyyy!" the small Saiyan screamed in terror. "Daddy, Daddy, help me! DADDY! Where are you?"

"You're Daddy's not here, you little brat!" Zarbon sneered, stomping on the little boy's tail as hard as he possibly could.

Vegeta let out a loud scream as blood spurted from his tail.

Hearing his little child's frantic cries, King Vegeta hurried out of the doctors' quarters, followed by Malaka and two other doctors who had been talking with Malaka before King Vegeta showed up.

"Scream all you want, Brat", Zarbon said ruthlessly as he banged Vegeta's head against the cold, hard, metal floor. "It just makes this more fun for me".

"ZARBON!" an angry voice yelled out.

Zarbon turned to see King Vegeta. A bright blue aura surrounded the Saiyan king, his onyx black eyes flashing angrily. Even though the crazed changeling would never admit it, at that moment, the Saiyan ruler looked frightening.

"Get out", King Vegeta ordered in a deadly voice.

Zarbon didn't move, as if he were daring the Saiyan king to do something.

"OUT!" King Vegeta snarled, sending a barrage of bright purple ki blasts at Zarbon.

Frightened, the green-haired lieutenant hurried out of the room before any of the ki blasts could hit him, although one did graze the end of his pale blue cape.

After Zarbon fled the room, King Vegeta turned to his son. Vegeta lay facedown on the floor, not moving.

King Vegeta bent down and carefully rolled Vegeta onto his back. The small prince seemed half-awake and he was breathing evenly, but very heavily, as if he were struggling.

"Vegeta. Vegeta, my son, can you hear me?" the Saiyan king asked, lifting the Saiyan child off the floor gently.

Little Vegeta stared up at his father groggily and whimpered softly. Blood was coming out of his mouth. This alarmed King Vegeta, because his young son didn't seem to have any visible injuries other than his bleeding tail.

Vegeta tried to say something, but he ended up spitting up blood.

"Vegeta...", King Vegeta was unable to say anything. He had an odd sense of foreboding that he just couldn't shake. It felt almost as if his small son was...dying.

"D-Daddy...", the Saiyan prince choked out.

"I'm here", King Vegeta said, raking his hand through Vegeta's hair. "What is it, Vegeta?"

The five-year-old Saiyan didn't answer. His eyes were open, but he wasn't looking up at his father. In fact, the little prince didn't seem to be looking at anything at all.

...

...

My first cliffy. What do you guys think? Please let me know.

Review =)

But as always, flames will be cheerfully ignored, unless I feel like making s'mores. (Yum, s'mores XD)


	9. Horrible News

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 9. Thanks to Meiyo Motou, Cara2012, WildVegeta, Mariposa, and LaughableBunny for all the reviews on Chapter 8. Hope you guys enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

After a few minutes, King Vegeta stood up, his small son in his arms. It frightened the doctors how the little prince's eyes seemed to be staring at everything, yet seeing nothing.

Malaka walked over to the two.

"Let me have him, Sire", the head doctor said, holding his arms out.

King Vegeta hesitated.

"I'll do everything I possibly can to help him", Malaka assured the Saiyan king.

Finally, King Vegeta relented and carefully handed his young child to the doctor.

...

"I've never seen King Vegeta so mad before", said one of the doctors.

"I thought for sure that he was gonna rip Zarbon's head off", said another doctor.

Malaka ignored the gossiping doctors around him and looked down at the Saiyan child in his arms. The five-year-old prince's glazed over onyx black eyes stared back at him lifelessly.

Outside, King Vegeta waited anxiously to hear any news about his five-year-old son's state. What if he was so badly hurt that the doctors couldn't do anything for him? What if the little prince died? On one hand, if he did die, he wouldn't have to endure any the misery on Frieza's ship that would without a doubt befall him. On the other hand, the Saiyan king didn't want his small son to die, he had all ready lost his wife, he didn't want to lose another person who meant so much to him.

(Flashback)

Two days had passed since King Vegeta's wife, Kaiya had died from an odd sickness that had targeted her heart and puzzled doctors. King Vegeta was devastated. His beautiful, loving wife of fifteen years was dead and the only thing he had left from her was their young son, Prince Vegeta. The little prince was now only two years old. Of course, the Saiyan toddler was too young to fully understand that his mother was dead, but somehow he knew that she was gone and she wasn't coming back.

"Why did Mommy leave us?" little Vegeta asked his father one day.

"She didn't have a choice", King Vegeta answered. "She had to".

(Flashback ends)

The even sadder thing was that now, three years after she'd died, little Vegeta had hardly any memory of his mother.

...

Two hours passed and finally, Malaka came out.

"How is he?" King Vegeta asked the head doctor.

"He's in the recovery room, resting", Malaka answered. "You can go see him now".

King Vegeta walked into the room. The room was dimly lit and little Vegeta was lying on his back in the bed in the corner of the room, resting peacefully.

The Saiyan king walked over and sat beside his son. The side of the five-year-old prince's face was bruised and looked sore, his little arms were bruised and bloody, and he looked like he was having another nightmare, which he probably was.

King Vegeta watched the slow, steady rise and fall of his small son's chest as the little boy slept. He still only had a little over a month before he had to give the young boy to Frieza. And then, it would be a whole year before little Vegeta would return.

The thought of giving his son to Frieza, even for just one year, filled King Vegeta with anguish. The young prince didn't know that in a little more than a month he would be given to Frieza. King Vegeta knew he had to tell his son eventually, but right now, he just couldn't. Not with all the horrible things that Zarbon had done. Not with how much pain Vegeta had suffered at the hands of Frieza's lieutenant.

Vegeta jerked in his sleep, throwing his father off guard.

Suddenly, the five-year-old Saiyan prince's eyes flew open and the child started to scream and cry.

"Vegeta, what is it? What's wrong?" his father asked in alarm.

Vegeta didn't answer. He just grabbed the collar of his blue training gi and screamed even louder.

At that moment, Malaka and several other doctors hurried into the room.

"Sir, you may want to step outside", Malaka advised.

King Vegeta nodded reluctantly and walked out.

...

An hour later, Malaka came out of the room, followed by two other doctors. King Vegeta felt that odd sense of foreboding again. Something was horribly wrong. The doctors were exchanging tense glances at one another.

Finally, the doctor on Malaka's left side took a deep breath.

"Sir, I can't even begin to express how terribly sorry we are...", his voice broke off.

"T-the prince's insides were badly damaged...", the doctor on Malaka's right side's voice broke off too.

"Sir...he's gone", Malaka said.

...

...

My second cliffy.

Is Vegeta really dead?

Find out in the next Chapter of Tyrant's Demand.

So, what do you guys think of it? Let me know.

Please Review =)


	10. Back From the Brink of Death

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 9. Thanks to WildVegeta, Alchemylover19, LaughableBunny, pallyndrome, and DBZer16 for the reviews on Chapter 10. I promise this Chapter's much longer than the last one. Hope you guys like this next Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the character, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Malaka's words clapped like thunder.

"No...", King Vegeta whispered.

"I'm so very sorry, Sire", Malaka said.

King Vegeta didn't say a word as he brushed past the doctors and hurried into the room. His small son lay in the center of the bed on his back. The blanket was pulled up over his face.

King Vegeta fell to his knees beside his son's bed and pulled the blanket down. Little Vegeta's onyx black eyes were closed.

Without a second thought, the Saiyan king took Vegeta in his arms and held the child tightly against his chest.

The doctors stood in the doorway, watching. Other than Malaka, the two doctors were shocked, but all three of them were saddened.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but he's gone", the doctor on Malaka's left said.

"No!" King Vegeta yelled, holding his son's body closer. "He can't die. He's my son. I won't let him!"

"Your Majesty, there's nothing we can do for him now", the doctor on the right said.

King Vegeta ignored him. "I love you, my son", the Saiyan king whispered in his small son's ear. He had never come out and actually said those three words to his son, but he never had to; he had always shown it by being a good father. But now, holding his five-year-old child's limp body in his arms, the Saiyan king couldn't even think straight.

Somehow, he managed to keep himself from crying. Actually, King Vegeta hadn't cried since he was his son's age, nearly thirty years ago now, when he had seen a group of Tuffles kill his father. In fact, it had been so long, the Saiyan ruler felt he no longer could cry. But he couldn't say the same thing about the horrible feeling inside him.

King Vegeta rubbed his son's back, then he reached down and gently caressed the small prince's fluffy little tail. If Vegeta were awake, he would have laughed and purred. Even though a Saiyan's tail was the most sensitive part of their body, very young Saiyan children still enjoyed having their tails stroked, as long as whoever was doing it was careful.

He wished now more than ever that Fieza had never met the little boy. Then, the prince wouldn't have ever known any of the pain and fear he had endured over the past few days.

"You can't be gone", King Vegeta said, looking down at the child in his arms. "You can't be".

As soon as he said this, Malaka showed up.

"Sir, I think you should leave", the head doctor said.

King Vegeta didn't say anything, he just stared down at his son's motionless body.

"Sir, Frieza's requested a meeting with you", Malaka tried again.

"He can wait a few minutes, I want to say good-bye to my son", King Vegeta replied.

Malaka nodded.

"I understand", he said. And with that, the doctor turned and walked out of the room.

King Vegeta held his son for a few more minutes and then, with a sigh, the Saiyan king gently lay his son back down.

"Well, I have to go now", he said to the boy. He knew Vegeta couldn't hear him, but he said it by force of habit.

...In Frieza's throne room...

"I heard your little child died", Frieza said, his voice filled with sadistic relish.

"Yes", King Vegeta said curtly.

Zarbon smiled.

"What a pity", the green-haired changeling said. "I really was looking forward to seeing the little prince again".

"Well, you can't now", King Vegeta said, glaring at Frieza's lieutenant.

"What pray tell, happened to him?" Frieza asked.

"His insides were badly damaged", the Saiyan king answered, trying to act as if his son's death didn't bother him.

"Ah, what a pity", Frieza said, feigning sympathy, but failing to hide the sadistic smirk that was creeping across his face.

King Vegeta said nothing.

...Meanwhile, back at Vegeta-Sei...

Malaka glanced down at the prince.

"Poor kid", the doctor said to himself out loud.

Suddenly, the five-year-old Saiyan stirred slightly.

Before Malaka, could do or say anything, Vegeta's eyes opened.

"Where...Daddy?" the little prince slurred out sleepily.

Malaka was so stunned, he didn't say a word. He just stared wide-eyed at the small Saiyan.

"Daddy!" Vegeta cried out frantically. "DADDY!"

"Someone get King Vegeta!" Malaka shouted.

Doctors began rushing in every direction, frantically searching for the Saiyan king.

"I think he left for Frieza's ship!" one called out.

"Someone go to Frieza's ship and hurry!" Malaka yelled.

"DADDY!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HURRY!" Malaka repeated.

...

Twenty minutes later, King Vegeta came racing into the healing room, a doctor right behind him.

"I was going to head for Frieza's ship when I ran into him on in the hallway", the doctor explained to Malaka.

Malaka nodded. "You still did your job", he said.

"Daddy!" Vegeta yelped when he saw his father.

King Vegeta ran to his small son's side. What it possible? Was the little boy really...?

"Vegeta!" the Saiyan king cried out, taking the Saiyan child in his arms and holding him tight.

"Where were you, Daddy?" little Vegeta asked. "I woke up and you weren't here".

"Well, I'm here now", King Vegeta said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Daddy", Vegeta said. "I'm just tired and a little sore".

King Vegeta said nothing, but he was relieved that his little child would be all right.

"Where were you, Daddy?" little Vegeta asked suddenly.

"I had to take care of some things for Frieza", his father answered.

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut and snuggled into his father's chest.

"You should get some sleep", his father said, laying the little prince back down into the bed.

Vegeta nodded obediently. "Okay, Daddy", he said. With that, the small child curled up under his blankets and within minutes fell asleep again.

"How is he?" King Vegeta asked, turning to Malaka.

"We're not fully sure yet, but we'll let you know the minute we find out, Sir", Malaka said.

King Vegeta nodded, then turned and walked out of the healing room.

When he had steeped out into the hallway, the Saiyan king headed in the direction of the throne room. He needed to spend some time alone, to think.

He noticed that the more he had expressed concern for his son, the more pleasure Zarbon had taken in torturing the little boy.

"Then the only situation is to act as though it's not an issue", King Vegeta muttered to himself, staring out the window. He didn't like the idea of pretending his son's pain was something he would just brush off, but if it could keep his child from suffering, the Saiyan king was willing to do whatever he could.

Lamenting on all of this, King Vegeta watched as several Saiyan pods zoomed past the window of the throne room. Saiyans were always being sent out on missions to conquer planets for Frieza.

"It's like he thinks we Saiyans are his slaves or something", King Vegeta growled. "Not for much longer, Frieza. Soon, we won't have to work for you anymore. Just you wait, you little freak, just you wait".

...

...

So, what did you guys think? Let me know.

Review =)


	11. Safe for Now

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 11. Thanks to WildVegeta, Mariposa, Alchemylover19, Cara2012, and DBZer16 for all the reviews on Chapter 10. Hope you guys all enjoy this next Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Vegeta stirred slightly in his sleep, purring softly. King Vegeta sat next to him, watching the small prince sleep. Several doctors were still surprised to see this side of the Saiyan king. None of them had ever seen it before. Only Malaka seemed able to understand.

Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes opened and with a yawn, the Saiyan prince crawled into his father's lap, curled up and went back to sleep.

After making his sure his son was asleep, King Vegeta turned to Malaka.

"No one is to know about this, only you and your subordinates", the Saiyan king said. "Frieza is not to know, understood?"

"Yes, Sir", Malaka answered.

"Good", King Vegeta nodded. He had bought some more time he could spend with his son, maybe the younbg boy wouldn't even have to go to Frieza now.

"That goes for all of you!" King Vegeta announced, turning to the doctors. Every last doctor and assistant stopped whatever he or she was doing and turned to face the king.

"If I find out any of you informed Frieza or any of his subordinates about any of this", he continued. "You'll be blasted to oblivion!"

At this, all of the doctors and assistants' eyes widened in terror. They had all seen King Vegeta blast a person before, and none of them had any intention of becoming the next person to face his wrath.

"Have I made myself clear?" the Saiyan king asked, a look of terrifying anger on his face.

"Yes, Sir!" everyone answered in unison before running off to do whatever each particular person had to do.

King Vegeta nodded and turned back to his son. The Saiyan child was still sleeping. It seemed like the noises hadn't bothered him at all.

King Vegeta had no doubt in his mind that Frieza would find out eventually, but the Saiyan king still had more time to spend with his son before that happened and the child would be safe for a little while at least.

...

"When will he be able to be released?" King Vegeta asked Malaka.

"He should be able to leave in a couple of days", Malaka said. "As long as he doesn't suffer any additional damage".

"I don't think anything like that will happen now", King Vegeta said.

Malaka nodded. "Since everyone on Frieza's ship, including Frieza himself, think that Vegeta is dead, they won't bother attacking him, they won't even bother trying to convince you that it's in your best interest and his to give him to Frieza".

That sounded good to King Vegeta. At least his young son was safe from the wrath of Frieza, for now anyway.

A smile crept across the face of the sleeping five-year-old prince. Maybe he was dreaming about being free from Frieza and Zarbon.

Well, one thing was for sure, when the child woke up, his father would be able to tell him it wasn't a dream.

...

...

Okay, I know this Chapter was short, but I promise the next Chapter will be way longer.

So, how was it? Let me know you guys.

Review =)


	12. Kept Secret

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 12. Thanks to Cara2012, Alchemylover19, LaughableBunny, and DBZer16 for all the reviews on Chapter 11. And as promised, this Chapter is longer than the last one. I hope you guys all like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Two days passed and young Vegeta was able to leave the healing room.

Now the Saiyan prince sat in his bedroom, looking out the window. He saw two Saiyan pods zoom off. Two more Saiyans on another purging mission for Frieza.

Frieza...

There was nothing that Vegeta hated more than that lizard. He had let his lieutenant loose on Vegeta, he had insulted Vegeta's father, and disgraced their people. The Saiyans didn't really like going on the purging missions. It was true that they liked fighting, but they weren't mindless killers.

Yet now, many were started to get it in their heads that they **were** mindless killers. Frieza's influence had twisted the minds of most of the Saiyan race. Now they were a poor excuse of the proud and noble race they had once been.

It angered young Vegeta how they were starting to make it look like everything Frieza said about them was true. They were turning into the brutish monsters the Ice-Jin described them as.

The young prince turned away from the window and stared up at the ceiling. It felt good to get out of of the healing room. But when the five-year-old Saiyan had tried to head to the training room, Malaka had told him that he wasn't in any shape to fight or train at the time, that he needed to rest.

Vegeta had hoped that his father would convince the doctor to let him train, but King Vegeta had agreed with Malaka and had taken Vegeta to his bedroom and told him to rest. Vegeta had reluctantly done as his father said, even though he wasn't tired.

That's when Vegeta decided to ask his father how long before he could train. He knew at this time of the day his father would be in the throne room, talking with his advisor Zorn about another purging mission for Frieza.

Vegeta knew his father was busy, but he really wanted to see his father. So, with that, the young prince got up and headed to the throne room.

...In the throne room...

Zorn and King Vegeta were pulled out of their conversation to turn to the door as it opened. In walked little Vegeta.

"Zorn, could you leave? I need to speak to my son in private", King Vegeta said.

"Of course, Sir", Zorn nodded and walked out of the throne room.

"What is it, Vegeta?" King Vegeta asked, turning to his son.

"When am I gonna be able to start training again, Daddy?" Vegeta asked.

"Malaka said it might be a while", his father answered.

Before Vegeta could say anything back, the door opened and Zorn raced in, looking terrified.

"King Vegeta, Frieza's coming", he said, his voice filled with panic.

Without warning, King Vegeta picked his son up and hurried back to the prince's room.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Vegeta asked as his father opened the door to his room and ran in.

"There's no time to explain right now, I'll tell you when Frieza leaves", King Vegeta answered, setting the Saiyan prince down on his bed.

Vegeta was confused. What was going on? Why was his father acting like he was afraid? Vegeta had always thought his father wasn't afraid of anything. So why was he suddenly acting like it?

...

An hour passed and Vegeta turned to the door as it opened and in walked his father.

The Saiyan king walked slowly over to his small son.

"What was going on earlier, Daddy?" the little boy asked, looking scared.

"Frieza doesn't think you're alive right now", King Vegeta answered, sitting at the end of his son's bed.

Little Vegeta crawled towards his father and climbed into his lap.

"Why does he think that?" the small prince asked.

"Because, a few days ago in the healing room, I almost lost you", his father said.

King Vegeta explained about the doctors saying that Vegeta's insides had been damaged, but it had actually turned out to be the mistake of one of the doctors. Unfortunately, for his serious error, the doctor had been blasted. Not to the point that it killed him, but now he was in the healing room as a patient rather than a doctor.

"So, Frieza thinks I'm dead now?" Vegeta asked, trying to make sense of his father's words.

King Vegeta nodded.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" young Vegeta asked.

"Yes, it is", his father answered as the Saiyan child snuggled against him.

"Does that mean Zarbon won't hurt me anymore?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes", his father answered him.

"Will you stay here with me until I fall asleep, Daddy?" the small prince requested.

"Of course, my son", King Vegeta answered.

With that, little Vegeta crawled into his bed.

A little while later, the small Saiyan began to relax under the watchful eyes of his father and slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

...

Well, I hate to say it, but this story is drawing to a close. There'll be at least two or three more Chapters, maybe more, but not too many.

So, how was it, guys? Let me know.

Review =)


	13. Betrayal

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 13. First off, this Chapter is waaay longer than the last, in fact, this is the longest Chapter of the entire story, well for now. Second, I wanna say thanks to WildVegeta, DBZer16, pallyndrome, and Cara2012 for all the reviews on Chapter 12. Hope you guys all like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Lord Frieza, one of the doctors of Vegeta-Sei is here to see you", Zarbon said.

Frieza raised the crystal glass filled to the brim with blood-red wine that he held in his hand to his black lips.

"Send the doctor in", the lizard said after he finished sipping his wine.

As soon as the words left the tyrant's mouth, one of the doctors who had treated Vegeta entered the throne room.

"What is it you wish to tell me?" Frieza asked the doctor.

"Lord Frieza, you were told King Vegeta's son was dead, were you not?" the doctor asked.

"That is correct", Frieza said.

"Well, it's a lie", the doctor continued.

"What are you saying?" Frieza demanded.

"King Vegeta made the other doctors and I, as well as our assistants, swear we would keep it a secret from you that the brat was still alive. He thought he could get out of giving his son to you", the doctor said.

"Interesting...", Frieza's scarlet eyes lit up evily. "So little Vegeta is still alive?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza", the doctor answered.

"And the child's in decent condition?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, Sir, he's still a little shaken up, but the other doctors say he's going to be fine", the doctor explained.

Frieza sipped his wine, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I shall meet with Vegeta tomorrow then", the Ice-Jin said after a few moments of silence. "You did the right thing coming to me, what is your name, Doctor?"

"Karanos, Sir", the doctor answered.

"Well, Karanos", Frieza smiled. "I am in need of more doctors here on my ship, I'm sure it'd be a lot better than working for those monkeys".

"Are you serious?" Karanos asked. He had hated working for King Vegeta, but he couldn't help but wonder if Frieza was just trying to trick him.

Frieza nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Frieza", Karanos said. "But what about when King Vegeta finds out?"

"Zarbon will show you to your new quarters, and don't worry about Vegeta", Frieza said, with a wave of his free hand, as the other had a wine glass in it. "I'll be sure to tell him tomorrow that you've decided to work for me now".

At this, Karanos bowed and followed Zarbon out of the room.

"You should have known better than to try to hide things from me, Vegeta", Frieza murmured, staring out his window at the red planet that was Vegeta-Sei.

...The next day...

Vegeta decided he would go see his father again. It had been almost a week and the Saiyan prince wanted to know if he'd be able to train again soon.

Vegeta had just about reached the throne room when he saw Frieza.

"Well, hello there, little prince", the lizard said, smiling down at the five-year-old Saiyan. "I thought you were dead".

Vegeta said nothing. He was too scared.

"Were you going to go see your father?" Frieza asked.

Vegeta nodded, trembling slightly as he did so.

Frieza didn't seem to notice.

"You know, you look so much like him", the Ice-Jin said, staring at Vegeta thoughtfully as he raked a hand thorugh the child's spiky black hair. The small Saiyan winced as one of the tyrant's claws slightly brushed the top of his scalp.

"You know, I was going to see your father as well", Frieza told the young boy. "How about we go together?"

Vegeta wanted to run, but he knew Frieza would catch him before he reached his father, he stayed put. The child was trapped.

"Okay", Vegeta answered, trying to keep the fear out of his voice and his body from trembling.

"Well then, let's go", Frieza said.

...In the throne room...

Zorn and King Vegeta were pulled out of their conversation to turn to the door as it opened. First in walked Vegeta, followed closely by Frieza. The sight of the lizard made King Vegeta's blood run cold.

With a smirk, Frieza turned to Zorn.

"Leave us alone", the Ice-Jin ordered. "I wish to speak to your king and prince in private".

Zorn's eyes drifted over to King Vegeta, who gave him a nod.

Zorn nodded back and walked out of the throne room.

"Now that we're alone, I need to tell you something, Vegeta", Frieza said to King Vegeta as the latter stood up and Frieza sat on the throne.

Vegeta stared at Frieza warily. The five-year-old Saiyan prince felt a shiver go down his spine as a creepy smile crossed the lizard's face.

"Yes?" King Vegeta asked, wondering where the Ice-Jin was going with this.

"Would you leave us alone to for a minute?" Frieza asked, turning to little Vegeta. "Your father and I have something to discuss".

"Then why can't I stay here?" Vegeta challenged.

"Adult conversation, child, stay out of it", Frieza snapped turning to face the young prince.

King Vegeta shot a warning look at his small son from behind Frieza's back. The little boy's onyx black eyes filled with fear at the look on his father's face.

"Okay", the Saiyan child said quickly before turning and running out of the throne room.

"Now, as I was saying", Frieza said, turning back to King Vegeta. "I thought your child had died from some serious injuries to his insides".

"You do know you still have a little over a month with that child of yours, don't you?"

"Yes, I do", King Vegeta answered.

"But you haven't told him he's to train on my ship for a year, have you?" Frieza asked, his smirk growing brighter.

King Vegeta fought the urge to tell the lizard off. But he knew if he did or said anything, his son would end up paying the price for his stubborness.

"Not yet", the Saiyan king said curtly.

"Well, you might want to tell him soon", Frieza said.

"Of course, Lord Frieza", King Vegeta said, nearly gagging on the last two words.

With another smirk, Frieza got up and turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way, Vegeta", the Ice-Jin said, turning around. "I'll be expecting to see you on my ship in two days for our next meeting and do be sure to bring that precious little child of yours with you, Zarbon's been very anxious about seeing him again".

At this, King Vegeta's blood boiled with rage and he glared at Frieza's back with hatred.

"Also", the Ice-Jin said, turning around again. "Pull your little stunt again and you won't have to fake your son's death".

...

Vegeta stood outside the throne room, waiting for Frieza and his father to finish talking about whatever it was that they were talking about.

At that moment, the door opened and out walked Frieza.

Vegeta's heart sank when the tyrant's gaze fell on him.

"Your father is looking for you", Frieza said quietly, his scarlet eyes peering into Vegeta's onyx ones.

Without warning, Frieza reached his hand out, grabbed Vegeta's tail, and gave it a quick but tight squeeze.

Vegeta yelped and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, does that hurt?" Frieza crooned, putting more pressure on the tail.

Vegeta whimpered softly, then he prepared to scream.

"Oh no, you don't", the Ice-Jin said, covering the child's mouth with his hand. "You're not going to scream, that would show your father that you're weak. Granted you are weak, but your foolish father seems to think otherwise".

As he heard this, little Vegeta's pain was mixed with rage. Who did Frieza think he was, mocking Vegeta and his father?

"You really are an amusing child", Frieza said. "I can see why Zarbon wants to see you again so badly".

At the mention of the cruel green-haired changeling, Vegeta felt a shiver go down his spine and the small Saiyan was too scared to even try to bite Frieza's hand.

With a final smirk, Frieza released Vegeta, then turned and walked away.

Shivering with fear, Vegeta forgot what it was that he needed to ask his father about and hurried back to his bedroom.

...

Back in the throne room, King Vegeta was in shock. How had Frieza found out about Vegeta being alive? And now, what was the lizard going to do? King Vegeta couldn't let Frieza hurt his son, but the Saiyan king knew there was only so much he could do against the tyrant.

But that question still haunted him; How had Frieza found out? King Vegeta had made sure only the doctors who had treated Vegeta knew. Had one of them told? If so, then who was it? It couldn't have been Malaka, it **had** to have been someone else and King Vegeta was determined to find out.

...

...

Well, that was it, for now anyway.

So, how was it? Please let me know, you guys.

Review =)

P.S. Don't worry guys, I'm gonna be pretty busy with this Fanfic for a few more Chapters, so this story's gonna continue for a while. =)


	14. The Truth is Revealed

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 14. Thanks to WildVegeta, Cara2012, LaughableBunny, and Meiyo Motou for all the reviews on Chapter 13. Also thanks to Meiyo Motou for the additional reviews on Chapters 9, 10, 11, and 12. Hope you guy all like this next Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"King Vegeta, Sir", a female doctor dared say. "Why have you asked us to come here?"

"Teran, be quiet", Malaka ordered her. He knew King Vegeta had ordered all of the doctors and assistants there because he knew one of them had revealed the secret to Frieza about young Vegeta still being alive.

Malaka knew that too, and he was as angry as the Saiyan king was. Both knew it was one of the doctors or one of the assistants, but the question remained unanswered. Who had tipped off Frieza? Who had betrayed King Vegeta, his son, and his or her own fellow doctors and assistants?

"I have called you all here for one reason and one reason only", King Vegeta started. "And that's to find out who is the traitor".

"Traitor, Sir?" Teran asked, running a hand through her long, dark blue hair. Teran had long, dark blue hair, bright green eyes and golden skin.

"Yes, Teran", King Vegeta answered. "Someone told Frieza that my son is still alive, even after I gave all of you specific orders that you were not to tell Frieza or any of his soldiers. Whoever told Frieza that my son is still alive, is a traitor. They have betrayed me, they have betrayed my son, and they have betrayed you. And such an act is not going to go unnoticed".

Several doctors began murmuring. Who was the person who had so foolishly betrayed the King and Prince of the Saiyans?

"Wait a minute", King Vegeta growled. "Where's Karanos?"

Everyone looked around, but no one could find the missing doctor.

"Wait!" a voice piped up.

Everyone turned to see a girl with waist-length jet-black hair, hot-pink skin, and electric-blue eyes.

"Karanos resigned yesterday!" the girl said. "I was his assistant before he resigned".

"He resigned?" Malaka asked.

The girl nodded.

"What's your name, Girl?" King Vegeta asked her.

"Yadō, Sire", the girl answered.

"Well, Yadō, do you have any idea where he ran off to?" Malaka questioned.

"He went to work for Frieza, Sire", Yadō answered.

"He what?" King Vegeta shouted.

Yadō wanted to step back, but she continued informing the Saiyan king.

"I also suspect he may have told Frieza that the prince survived", she said. "He often confided to me that he didn't like working here and would gladly trade his position here for one on Frieza's ship".

"That traitor!" King Vegeta roared. "I'll rip that _kisama_ apart!"

...

"I don't understand something", Teran said to Yadō.

"What don't you understand, Teran?" Yadō asked her fellow assistant.

"Why would you betray Karanos?" Teran asked. "You were his assistant. So why would you betray him?"

"Because, he betrayed King Vegeta", Yadō answered. "Now the prince will pay for Karanos' mistake".

"As will Karanos", Teran added.

Yadō nodded.

"It serves him right", the girl said bitterly.

"What do you mean, Yadō?" Teran questioned.

Yadō pulled her hair back and showed a long, pink scar that stretched from under her right earlobe to the base of her neck.

Teran gasped.

"What happened?" she asked the younger girl.

"Karanos cut me a few weeks ago when I told him I was worried for Prince Vegeta", Yadō answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Teran asked.

"He threatened to kill me if I said a word to anyone, and I was afraid", Yadō explained. "But then, he talked about betraying King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta to Frieza and I knew I couldn't remain silent".

...

Five-year-old Vegeta sat on the floor of his bedroom, looking out the window. Saiyans pods flew by occasionally. Vegeta wondered how long it would be before he got another mission. But then, he remembered he couldn't get another mission unless he trained first, and he still hadn't been cleared to train.

Suddenly, the door to the prince's bedroom opened.

Vegeta turned to see his father standing in the doorway.

"What's going on, Daddy?" the small Saiyan asked his father. Secretly, Vegeta hoped his father was going to tell him that he could train again.

"Vegeta, there's something I've been meaning to tell for sometime now", his father answered.

Vegeta stared up at his father, wondering what he was gonna say.

"A few months ago, Frieza said he wanted you to train as a soldier for a year on his ship", King Vegeta said. "Just for one year and then you could come back".

"No!" Vegeta screamed. "I don't wanna go on Frieza's ship! Zarbon'll hurt me again! Daddy, please don't make me go!"

"Vegeta, it's only for a year", King Vegeta told his son, not adding the fact that the prince would be more like a slave rather than a soldier. "After a year passes, you can come back home".

"But I don't wanna go!" Vegeta yelped.

"Vegeta, you're the prince of the Saiyans, you have to show Frieza that you're not weak", his father cut him off.

"I'm not weak!" Vegeta said.

"You have to prove that to Frieza", King Vegeta replied.

Vegeta wiped his eyes and suddenly, his fear was replaced by rage. How dare Frieza say he was weak? Well, Vegeta would show that stupid, gender-confused lizard just how strong he really was.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	15. King Vegeta's Plan

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 15. Thanks to Cara2012, Alchemlover19, Meiyo Motou, LaughableBunny, and Supremekai720 for all the reviews on Chapter 14. Also, thanks to Supremekai720 for the additional review on Chapter 10. Hope you guys all enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Vegeta sat in the throne room with his father, Zorn had just left, so now it was just Vegeta and King Vegeta.

"What is it, Vegeta?" King Vegeta asked his young son.

"When you said I have to go on Frieza's ship, when do I have to go?" Vegeta asked, dreading whatever the answer might be.

"In two weeks", his father answered him.

Vegeta's heart sank. In only two weeks, he would have to go to Frieza's ship, only this time, it would be an entire year before he could leave the ship, if he even survived that year.

One year...

A whole year away from his home, a whole year away from his father.

Unless...

"Will you be there with me, Daddy?" Vegeta asked. Maybe if his father came with him, he'd be a little safe. If not, at least he'd have someone to take care of him on the ship and comfort him when he was hurt or scared.

King Vegeta shook his head and little Vegeta felt his hopes shatter like glass.

"No, I'm afraid I won't be, my son", King Vegeta answered.

"But I don't wanna stay on Frieza's ship by myself for a whole year! Please, Daddy! Please don't make me go!" Vegeta begged, breaking down and throwing himself into his father's arms. "I don't wanna go there alone, Frieza scares me! Zarbon scares me! Please, Daddy! PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME GO!"

King Vegeta rubbed his small son's back to calm the Saiyan child. He didn't blame the little prince for being afraid, especially after all the pain and fear Zarbon and Frieza had put him through.

"Vegeta, you can't show fear when you're on Frieza's ship", the Saiyan king told his son. "Frieza's soldiers are merciless _kisamas_ who attack at every oppurtunity they see, and they will if they see you show even one sign of weakness".

Young Vegeta gulped. Zarbon all ready scared him, but these other soldiers sounded even scarier.

"The one good thing is most of the soldiers will avoid you because you're a Saiyan", his father said. "Though they talk big, none of them are stupid enough to try to take one of us on".

Vegeta looked down at the floor. He knew his father was trying to make him feel better about this situation, but it wasn't really helping. The fact remained that Vegeta was going to be away from his father for a year and he would be in the care of Frieza and the sadistic Zarbon.

"I think it's time you went to bed", King Vegeta said, pulling Vegeta out of his thoughts.

Vegeta sighed and climbed off his father's lap.

"Yes, Daddy", the five-year-old Saiyan said, walking to the door.

King Vegeta watched his son as the little boy headed to his room. He didn't like the idea of his only child being on Frieza's ship by himself for a whole year. Yes, the boy was strong for his age, but it wasn't enough compared to the strength of Frieza and his men. His men weren't too strong, unless you counted Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force, but Frieza definately topped all of them.

Suddenly, an idea popped into King Vegeta's mind. Maybe his son _wouldn't_ have to go on Frieza's ship all by himself.

...

...

What's King Vegeta's idea? Find out in the next Chapter of Tyrant's Demand.

So, how was it? Short, I know, but the next Chapter will be more than twice as long.

But other than that, what'd you think? Let me know, guys. (and girls XD)

Review =)


	16. A Long Year Ahead

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 16. Thanks to Cara2012 and LaughableBunny for reviews on Chapter 15. Hope you guys (or should I say girls) enjoy this new Chapter. Also, I am sad to say that the next Chapter will be the last of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

King Vegeta watched the door as it opened, knowing all ready who it was.

Sure enough, Nappa, the Saiyan General and Prince Vegeta's bodyguard, came walking into the throne room.

"You wanted to see me, King Vegeta?" he asked.

"Nappa, you're to watch over Vegeta and protect him from any danger on Frieza's ship", King Vegeta ordered.

The commander of the Saiyan Army, nodded.

"You better take care of him and guard him with your life, understood?" King Vegeta ordered.

"Yes, Sire", Nappa replied, bowing his head. "I'll guard the prince with my life".

King Vegeta gave him a nod.

"Don't disappoint me, Nappa", he said.

"I won't, Sire", Nappa said.

...The next day...

"Vegeta, come with me", King Vegeta said.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" the five-year-old Saiyan asked.

"Frieza's ship", King Vegeta answered.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go on Frieza's ship. Frieza scares me, please don't do this, Daddy", Vegeta begged.

"Don't worry, my son, Frieza won't do anything", King Vegeta said, trying to assure his son.

"That's a lie, Daddy. You know that's a lie", the small Saiyan replied.

King Vegeta said nothing. He knew if he didn't send his son to Frieza, the tyrant would kill the child. At least this way, his small son would still be safe, or at least alive. King Vegeta didn't like the idea of his son being stuck on the Saiyan prince's, but if it came to his child's life, the Saiyan king didn't really have much of a choice.

"Will you be with me?" Vegeta asked. He knew he had all ready asked his father this question, but the young prince hoped his father would change his mind and take his son home.

"No, Vegeta", King Vegeta answered with a sigh. "We've gone over this, remember?"

"How long did you say I'm gonna train on his ship?" Vegeta asked, his onyx eyes shining with unshed tears.

"A year", his father answered him.

"A year? Daddy, that's too long! I don't wanna stay on his ship all by myself for a whole year! Please don't make me go!" little Vegeta pleaded, pulling on his father's pants leg.

"Vegeta, my son, never forget that you are the Prince of all Saiyans. I love you and I'm proud to be your father", King Vegeta said, pulling his young son into a quick hug.

Vegeta started to cry. His father never talked that way. He always knew his father cared for him, but his father never really came out and said it, but he always showed it to his son.

"Daddy, I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you! Don't make me go! Please, Daddy, please! I'll be all alone!" the little prince begged, tears streaming down his face.

"Vegeta, you'll have Nappa here to watch you and take care of you in my place", King Vegeta told his small son. "I know it won't be the same, but you won't be gone long".

What the Saiyan king didn't tell his son was that Frieza would no doubt break his word and keep the prince even after the year passed.

"I hate to break up such a touching moment", Frieza sneered. "But we need to be going. And don't worry, Vegeta. We'll come back in a year, you'll see your precious little child again".

"Remember what I said", the Saiyan king said softly to his son as he released the child.

Vegeta nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I will, Daddy", he said.

King Vegeta nodded and squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Well, let's go, Vegeta", Frieza said. "I will show you to your quarters".

The Saiyan prince sighed reluctantly and followed the Ice-Jin.

...

The Saiyan quarters were smaller than the rest on the ship, but Vegeta was too sad to care. He just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Frieza.

"Vegeta, there are some things we need to discuss", the Ice-Jin said.

Vegeta sat up and eyed Frieza with expectation. "Okay".

"This ship will be your home for a while", Frieza explained. "So, we'll have to go over a few rules".

Vegeta said nothing.

"Rule number one, you are without power here, so don't you be throwing your little title around, it could get you beaten by the other soldiers, and I don't think your father would like to hear about you getting yourself beaten", Frieza smirked.

Vegeta still remained silent.

"Rule number two, you will train with Zarbon", Frieza continued.

Vegeta gulped, but still said nothing.

"Rule number three, you are to do as I say, or else", Frieza said.

"Or else what?" Vegeta asked, dreading the answer immediately.

"Because if you don't obey me, I will kill your father", the lizard answered.

Vegeta's obsidian eyes widened in horror.

"W-what?" the child squeaked.

"You heard me, little prince", Frieza smirked. "You see, it would work both ways. If you don't obey me, it will hurt my business and if I kill your dear father, it will hurt you. Understand?"

Tears threatened to fall from Vegeta's eyes, but he blinked them away. He could not show any weakness. He had to be strong. For him and his father.

"Please don't kill my daddy", Vegeta pleaded.

"If you do as I tell you", Frieza smirked.

Vegeta hung his head in response.

"Good. So, I trust you'll be a good little monkey?" Frieza asked.

"I'm not a monkey", Vegeta said.

A second later, Frieza's tail flew out and smacked Vegeta across the face, knocking the five-year-old prince onto his back.

"You will not talk back to me", Frieza growled.

Vegeta sighed. It was gonna be a very long, very hard year.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	17. Vegeta's Hearbreaking Loss

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 17. Sadly, this story has come to its end. Sorry guys but it had to eventually end anyway. Second, thanks to Cara2012 and LaughableBunny for the reviews on Chapter 16. Hope you guys enjoy this final Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Vegeta sat in his room on Frieza's ship. He was thoroughly miserable. He hadn't seen his father in a year now.

Suddenly, before he even realized what he was doing, the five-year-old Saiyan prince found himself getting to his feet and walking to Frieza's throne room.

...In the throne room...

"Frieza, can I please go home and see my father?" the Saiyan prince asked, kneeling in front of the Ice-Jin.

"Oh, so you want to see your father? So soon?" Frieza asked. "What's wrong? Do you not like my ship?"

"No, Sir. I mean, I like the ship", Vegeta said quickly. "But I haven't seen my father in a year, and I miss him".

"Oh, well I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, little prince", Frieza said, composing his face into what was supposed to be a look of pity, but came out looking like a sadistic smirk.

"What, Master Frieza?" Vegeta asked, dreading whatever it might be.

"Your father is dead", Frieza said slowly.

Those four, cruel words clapped like thunder.

Filled with grief, Vegeta got to his feet and raced to the room he shared with his bodyguard, Nappa, and Raditz, a teenage third-class warrior who had been recruited to help keep an eye on Vegeta while he was on Frieza's ship.

Once he got through the door, the six-year-old Saiyan prince flopped onto his bedroll and started to cry like his little heart was breaking.

"Vegeta", he heard someone say.

The young prince looked up and saw Nappa and Raditz standing above him.

"Vegeta, what is it?" Raditz asked, placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"M-my father's dead!" Vegeta sobbed as he lifted his head.

"Huh?" Raditz asked, looking confused.

"F-Frieza s-s-said m-my f-f-father's dead!" Vegeta howled miserably, tears streaming down his face.

Nappa and Raditz exchanged shocked looks. King Vegeta was dead? How?

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Zarbon.

"Lord Frieza wanted me to tell you monkeys that your precious planet has been destroyed by a meteor", Zarbon said, unable to supress a smile.

That did it.

Vegeta's cries became howls.

Raditz and Nappa glared at Zarbon's back as the teal-skinned changeling walked out of the room.

When he was gone, the two Saiyans tried their best to comfort their grieving prince.

Vegeta was heartbroken and inconsolable. His loving father was dead and without his father, he was a slave to Frieza, and now that Vegeta-Sei had been destroyed, he didn't have a home to go back to.

Raditz and Nappa were sad too, but they knew their grief was nothing to that of Vegeta's. But they knew he needed them, they were the only other Saiyans in existance.

"We're here for you, Vegeta", Raditz whispered to Vegeta.

Vegeta stopped his crying.

"Frieza will pay", he said.

"Huh?" Raditz and Nappa asked.

"I just know Frieza had something to do with this, he threatened to kill my father a year ago when he took me away", Vegeta explained.

"That's horrible", Nappa said.

"Just wait...I'll get stronger...and when I do...Frieza will pay...He'll pay with his life", Vegeta said, wiping his eyes.

Raditz and Nappa agreed with their prince. He was their responsibility now and they would help him get stronger. They would be there by his side. They would help him through the days on Frieza's ship until they were finally free.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


End file.
